


Isthmus

by TheMadKatter13



Series: Word War of the Day 2016 [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pre-Slash, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Day 30 (2016.01.30)</b>
</p>
<p><i>noun</i><br/>1. a narrow strip of land, bordered on both sides by water, connecting two larger bodies of land.<br/>2. <i>Anatomy, Zoology.</i> a connecting, usually narrow, part, organ, or passage, especially when joining structures or cavities larger than itself.<br/>3. <i>Ichthyology.</i> the narrow fleshy area between the sides of the lower jaw of a fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isthmus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I'm alive. My new job just doesn't let me write while working. Also, I'm woefully behind on this project, and I've only just finished January. So here's all of January. If one of these ships isn't your thing, I've left a list with links to each individual ship in the Series Notes.
> 
> Originally posted to tumblr 2016-05-10.

“Why do they have to travel in packs?”

Why indeed, Draco frowned, glaring at where _Weasley_ refused to part from Potter’s side. All he wanted to do was ask the Gryffindor to the dance, and his ‘best friend’ refused to just _leave his side_.

It’s not like Draco and Potter were anything short of enemies, at least in the public eye, and Potter probably hated him, but Draco had never hated Potter. Not even when he was turned down shortly before they were Sorted into as opposite houses as there ever was. Every house had good relations with every other house, except for the two he and his crush were sorted into.

Potter, meanwhile, was busy trying to get attention from some Ravenclaw. Chang, if Draco remembered correctly, and was failing miserably. He’d even missed how Diggory had already asked her out and she’d accepted. Pitiful, really. But also good for him. _If Potter would ever eschew his bloody parasite._

* * *

Bloody hell. If it wasn’t Weasley, it was _Granger_. He admired her a little more ever since she’d punched him in the face, but the fact that she kept company with Weasley wasn’t exactly a point in her favour. Somehow, while it wasn’t a point in Potter’s favour, it wasn’t a point away either. Draco blamed that on the fact that his crush on Potter was so strong that it probably wasn’t just a crush anymore.

Miracle of miracles, Draco finally stumbled onto Potter after two weeks of watching. No, it wasn’t stalking, Crabbe, Goyle. It was reconnaissance.

The Gryffindor stared at him warily as he approached, and Draco stared him down intently.

“Potter.”

“Malfoy.”

Draco opened his mouth to retort, but found his words gone. Potter seemed to grow more and more suspicious the longer it took him, until he finally scoffed and turned away.

“Would you go to the Ball with me?”

Potter froze, and turned back around. “What.”

Draco took a deep breath, and asked again, slower.

Potter’s frown deepened, and then the corner of his lip tilted up in a small, confused smile, and Draco’s racing heart skipped a beat.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> 2016 10M WotD [Master Post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/10M-WotD-2016).
> 
> Like the thing? Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Isthmus). Tschüß.


End file.
